In memoriam
by Riux
Summary: "En memoria del demonio, que te sigan aplaudiendo el infierno. En memoria del héroe, que tus logros se canten por siempre. Que descansen en paz, Matska Belmonde y Danny Lawrence, el monstruo y el héroe de esta historia"


**In Memoriam.**

De todos los grandes monstruos y demonios de siglos de antigüedad; de todo vampiro que ha tenido la paciencia de soportar todas las ridículas atrocidades hechas por los humanos más de quinientos años; de todas las historias de sangrientos asesinatos y pueblos masacrados, hasta las leyendas sobrenaturales capaces de infundir miedo hasta al idiota más valiente o al escéptico más congruente, sin duda alguna, mi querida Matska Belmonde, tú historia es de mis favoritas junto con otras pocas.

Fuiste admirable e imponente, tenías ese aire de poder que solo a los verdaderos gigantes se les nota y respeta, e incluso humorista a veces, así fuiste tú, mi querida Matska Belmonde; así fue la Torre, el vampiro centenario, el caos de Saigón, otro de los grandes monstruos de Dios.

Oh, el cielo sabe que desde hace un buen tiempo no existió criatura más dócil que tú y aunque ningún homenaje te rindió, el infierno, por supuesto, que pocas veces elogia las hazañas de sus demonios perdidos en la infame tierra de los vivos, más de una vez dejo en el olvido del fuego todo atroz tormento para aplaudir tu nombre.

¿Cuántas cabezas, cual calabazas para octubre, ante tu presencia han sido cercenadas con la definición más pura del horror grabado en su pálido semblante? Yacen esos rostros muertos en tu mente como placenteros recuerdos. Te ríes y carcajeas entre recuerdo y recuerdo, más cuando a tu mente llegan zumbando las últimas palabras de aquellos ilusos ingratos, palabras dichas con la que fue, según muchos de ellos, un devoto juramento a Dios y su religión prometiendo acabar contigo por la eternidad. Más risa te daba aun el acordarte de cuan llenos de palabras y promesas vacías estaban aquellos supuestos devotos juramentos a Dios ¡Con un demonio, uno ha visto mas devoción a un plato de sopa que a eso! Ninguno duro más de diez minutos, y de esos diez, por lo menos seis por lo general usaban para correr olvidándose de sus absurdas promesas, importándoles más salvar su pellejo que su absurdos juramentos, rogándole al dios al que antes le había prometido cual buenos hipócritas que eran que los librara de tan terrible destino del que ni su dios los podría salvar.

Oh, Matska Belmonde, cuanto miedo infundiste en los corazones de aquellos ingratos, esos mismos que por no saber quien eras perdieron mucho más que sus cabezas.

Pero por favor, pudiste haber sido el más sangriento de todos los asesinos, pero ambos sabemos que a tu historia le queda un gran espacio que falta por llenar, ese pequeño fragmento de muchos y largos años de existencia que más de medio mundo desconoce porque precisamente a más de medio mundo no se lo quisiste contar y el silencio de todos los demás te lo ganaste bajo poderosas amenazas y gritos resonantes. No quieras negarlo, Belmonde, porque tú y yo lo sabemos bien. No niegues que no eres completamente lo que al infierno o a las explosiones nucleares te asemejaste alguna vez, porque yo se que todavía, cuando vivías, había en ti algún fragmento perdido de aquella mujer que vivía en una pequeña cabaña a la orilla de un rio, en aquel tan lejano ayer cuando por culpa de los falsos siervos de un extraño dios corría la sangre por el amado suelo de tu pueblo.

Oh Belmonde, eras un magnifico asesino, de todos el mejor, pero te guste o no todavía quedaba un poco de humanidad en ti, lo sabes y lo sé bien, lo sabía ella y el Diablo también. Te ofreció la gran Gea conocimiento y tú te dejaste enseñar, y cuando te ahogo tu propio saber comprendiste a la carga de Atlas como de verdad debe ser comprendida, entendiste en parte la belleza de Gaia y entonces supiste que eras más que la gran tormenta destructiva y arrasadora que siempre pensaste. Y entonces, cuando aprendiste a amarte a ti misma, trataste de amar a los humanos...

Ay, que tremendo fracaso…

Durante poco más de mil doscientos años fuiste testigo, viviste y oíste desde los sucesos más ridículos de la humanidad hasta sus avances más grandes y en cierto punto, hasta respetables. Pero ninguno de esos avances, a tu parecer, podría corregir las barbaridades que por su ignorancia el ser humano cometió, y aun ahora sigue haciéndolo, cuando el muy bastardo ha encontrado la partícula de Dios. No refutas en que conociste buenos humanos, pero tan ingrata es esa raza (y tal vez es por eso que disfrutas masacrándola) que a los buenos a temprana edad los traicionan, los desprecian o los matan cuando sus ideales, nobles de verdad, afectarían los intereses de la repugnante clase alta de ahora y entonces. Que irónico te resultaba que a ti te llamaran monstruo, siendo que ante ti tenías algo mucho peor que un monstruo.

El ser humano puede ser maravilloso, pero tan detestable la mayor parte de las veces.

Y cambiando el tema, cuando empezabas a sentirte sin compañía, fue durante tu noveno siglo cuando a tu mundo, plagado de sombras, llego una de esas personas que de repente se atraviesan en tu camino y no sabes si será para bien o para mal. En tu caso hubo un poco de ambos cuando conociste por primera vez a quien sabías que su nombre no era más que un anagrama, otra pobre alma victima de esta maldición tan cruel, que tuya por nueve siglos también había sido… Y sin embargo, mil doscientos años te enseñaron que el mundo no es hermoso, pero que el suicido, la pena y el dramatismo solo funcionan para aquellos que son débiles para seguir de pie.

Y fue a lado de esa persona, de tan interesante forma de ser, que recorriste el mundo una y otra vez, y en tu memoria encuentras que fue a lado de esta curiosa criatura que pasaste los momentos más divertidos y hermosos. Hay risas y rebosa la alegría en todos ellos, desde la visita de una legendaria ciudad en ruinas, la legendaria Pompeya, hasta ver al ser humano avanzar una vez más, pero sobre la luna en esta ocasión.

Fueron trescientos hermosos años de larga amistad, de risas y juegos, de viajes por el mundo, por tierra, por aire y hasta por mar.

Oh, si tan solo supieras lo arrepentida que esta ella ahora. Sabe que probablemente jamás vuelva a verte, y aceptemos, por más que nos duela, esa cruel realidad pues los dos sabemos que probablemente así será.

Ay demonio.

Yo sé muy bien que esto te duele, y le duele a ella también, y yo sé, por más oscuro y frio que este el lugar en el que ahora te encuentras, por mas muerto que ahora este el que alguna vez fue un poderoso cuerpo inmortal, que las memorias de un gran despegue que conmociono a todo el mundo y los sonidos de aquellas lejanas risas, de aquellos ahora tan lejanos momentos de alegría, aun se encuentran guardados en tu mente, tan seguros como oro en caja fuerte. Tu vida lado de Carmilla te acompaña en el abismo sin fondo, ese mismo al que no querías regresar, pero aquí estas otra vez.

Cuanta pena me da pensar que moriste por los falsos juicios de quien no conocía el verdadero color del mundo. Te mataron inocente, acusada de cometer un crimen que no cometiste, no teniendo otra intención más la de querer mantener a raya el caos de Lophiiformes, y también de querer ver a tu querida hermana otra vez. Dígame alguien, ¿es esa una razón suficientemente válida para matar a alguien?

Una de las tantas cosas que aprendiste del mundo es a no juzgar primeras impresiones, a nunca aferrarte al prejuicio antes de conocer a alguien por solo verlo. Que irónico resulta que justamente a ti te haya sucedido algo así, a ti que lo entendiste y a ti que lo aplicaste. Pero lejos de eso, tal vez te duela más la traición.

Ay, Mattie, cuanto me duele decirte que nunca eh visto muerte más injusta que la tuya, y es tal razón por la que justo ahora el cielo te llora, triste por haber perdido a uno de los monstruos de dios. Y mientras tanto el infierno grita, dolido porque por culpa de los vivos a otro de sus hijos ha perdido también.

Que en nombre de las estrellas, cielo e infierno se apiaden del pobre ingenuo que te dio muerte. Y si, precisamente hablo de ti, que justamente acabas de llegar.

Bienvenida sea pues, acompañada de lagrimas y canciones, la guerrera más valiente de toda Silas. Bienvenida sea aquí en tierra de muertos el alma de Danny Lawrence.

Danny, la valiente. Danny, la guerrera. Danny, la Summer. Danny, la gigante. Danny, la admirable… Danny, el héroe trágico.

Pues bien, humano, ya de nada te sirven tantos apodos aquí, pues ya estas muerta si por mera casualidad no te has dado cuenta, y aunque me molesta que hayas creído hacer lo que según tú era correcto por una persona correcta matando a un inocente reconozco, aun así, que probablemente ni en Silas ni en el resto del mundo se ha visto u oído hablar de alguien más fiel que tu.

Lawrence, tú que peleaste y moriste por los tuyos, sin duda te mereces esas canciones que haya arriba entre llantos y lagrimas te cantan. Siempre viviendo sin miedo, por la persona y la causa indicada. Diste tu vida en honor a Silas, siendo tan joven y valiente como solo tú podías ser. Tan solo veintiún y aquí estas, mezclada entre los muertos, y me causa tanta nostalgia saber que de no haber juzgado antes de tiempo tu alma no estaría aquí, perdida en la infinidad oscura de este abismo primordial, con tu cuerpo honrado en ceremonias enterrado bajo tierra, cargando con la culpa de haber asesinado a quien no se lo merecía.

Pero Danny, parece que aquí lo único que te justifica es que no eras ni demonio ni monstruo ni vampiro, fuiste tan solo un humano mezclado entre los horrores de un mundo más allá de lo natural, una persona común y corriente, tan carente de garras o colmillos que un bate le servía de espada y tomaba por escudo un pedazo de madera.

No tuvo tiempo el mundo para en veintiún años enseñarte todo lo que te falto haber aprendido, pero te enseñaron bien a amar, a ser valiente, a ser verdaderamente fuerte. A ser tú.

Realmente, Lawrence, fuiste alguien digno de llamarse héroe, de esos pocos humanos que todavía son dignos de llamarse como tal. Y claro, a diferencia de Belmonde, a ti solo el cielo te llora, porque en el infierno no saben ni que existes, y es por lo mismo que tu nombre en la boca de ninguno de los demonios en el infierno se pronunciara jamás, y esto es porque entre las tentaciones de la inmortalidad y el poder de un monstro tú te seguiste conservando humana hasta el final.

Si tan solo supieras como esta aquella por la que peleaste, aquella que sin arrepentirte amaste en todo momento más nunca tuviste la oportunidad de decírselo. Y en cada oportunidad que tuviste, conociendo su situación con alguien más, dejaste que toda palabra muriera en tu garganta. Hiciste tantas cosas por ella y aun así nunca tuviste el placer de conocer el sabor de sus labios, más que nada por respeto y prudencia. Y fuiste feliz, sin embargo. Fuiste feliz con el solo hecho de poder acompañarla sabiendo que estaba bien. Sonreías al verla sonreír; disfrutabas escucharla hablar sobre el bienestar de los demás; adorabas todas y cada una de sus infantiles ocurrencias que a su edad te parecían tan tiernas.

Y entonces llego el momento. El abismo te consumió y tú no lo viste venir.

Fue tan inesperado, solo recuerdas sentir una horrenda punzada en tu espalda baja y luego caíste de rodillas y manos al suelo. Entonces ella te acogió, gritando en pleno desespero tu nombre cuando supo que estaba presenciando tu muerte, y a ti te peso un millón de veces más verla así, tan triste, que saber que Theo, un Zeta para colmo, no tuvo ni la decencia de darte la hermosa muerte que es digna de todo guerrero igual a ti.

Pero ahí estabas tú, apoyada en el regazo de tu persona correcta recordándole, mientras agonizabas, que no le temías ni a la misma muerte, y mientras hablabas curiosamente tu voz temblaba, tu mirada se nublaba y sentías que tu propia esencia te dejaba, una parte de ti se desvanecía y se desvaneció por fin. Ah, pero aceptas sin balbuceos que por lo menos moriste feliz, porque moriste en sus brazos y eso era suficiente para ti.

Allá arriba hay un funeral, y se escucha resonar un triste cantar. Ella llora desconsolada y el cielo parece estar de luto. Tal vez sea solo una coincidencia, o tal vez de verdad tu descenso ha vestido a todo el mundo de negro, porque Danny, no sé si lo sepas, pero contigo se ha ido a la tumba un héroe de verdad, uno fiel y leal, y junto contigo se han ido también las esperanzas de todo un ejército, de un batallón que lo único que quería era una universidad normal.

¿De verdad te merecías morir, héroe trágico?

¿Tan pronto te necesitaban aquí, noble caballero?

Si, mataste a alguien que solo quería detener toda esta idiotez y con su muerte provocaste también la ira y la tristeza de alguien más. Pero era correcto a tu parecer, por más erróneo que haya sido ese pensamiento y muy probablemente eso que hiciste no tenga justificación ante la verdad, pero te engañaron y lo hiciste por amor. Tal vez no fue del todo tu culpa, pero pudiste pensarlo mejor.

Oh, Danny, cuan trágica ha sido tu muerte para todo un ejército, para ella y para el cielo.

Y hablando de las dos, de Lawrence y Belmonde, me cuesta tanto pensar que nos hayan dejado precisamente ustedes, tanto el monstruo como el héroe, y se sabe bien que sin monstruo ni héroe no hay una historia que contar. Ambas eran una sola pieza, tan iguales pero tan lejanas, tan esenciales en este tablero de ajedrez: las dos torres. Una para Karnstein y otra para Hollis.

Y ahora han caído. Han derrumbado las torres.

Ya no hay quien sostenga el juego.

En memoria del demonio, que te sigan aplaudiendo el infierno.

En memoria del héroe, que tus logros se canten por siempre.

Bien se dice que muchos años viven aquellos que son pacientes y que los más buenos mueren jóvenes.

Que descansen en paz, Matska Belmonde y Danny Lawrence, el héroe y el monstruo de esta historia.

Las dos torres. Las hermanas amadas.

…

Un momento… Algo pasa.

 _ **Ma Usella Mituti Ikkalu Baltuti.**_

Algo pasa… y las torres se levantan.


End file.
